


Fiancés

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Exclusivité AO3 APH [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Feliciano, oméga, doit se marier avec Gilbert, alpha, pour renforcer leur alliance politique.Contre toute attente, les deux nations s'entendent vraiment très bien, au point de faire l'amour avant leur mariage officiel.
Relationships: North Italy/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Exclusivité AO3 APH [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Alors, cet OS devait être la base d'une longue fanfiction. Seulement, je ne me sens pas de me lancer dans de longues histoires en ce moment. J'ai vraiment du mal à terminer Trêve, alors que c'est sur mon couple chouchou. Donc, j'ai fait en sorte que le OS se suffit à lui-même. Et c'est du PWP.  
> Même si cet OS a une fin, je pourrai le compléter si l'envie me titille. ça me plaît bien d'avoir ce genre de possibilité.
> 
> Et il y a des chances que j'enchaîne les lemons dans les semaines qui viennent, parce que c'est ce que j'aime écrire en fanfiction. J'ai utilisé un générateur de prompt et ça m'a donné des idées.
> 
> Tout ceci n'empêchera pas Trêve d'être terminée. Il faut juste que je trouve la motivation.
> 
> Voilà, voilà.
> 
> Et disclaimers : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Feliciano s’était énormément rapproché de son fiancé imposé Gilbert. En fait, Gilbert était très cultivé, avait de la conversation, l’avait emmené dans des bibliothèques, l’avait fait voyager dans de nombreux endroits, l’avait invité à l’opéra, dans des musées et dans des concerts. Feliciano aimait de plus en plus la présence de Gilbert. Il recherchait presque son parfum d’alpha si protecteur, si réconfortant, quand il était absent.

Le jeune Italien mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’était pas attiré par Gilbert. Physiquement, Sentimentalement. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux comme fiancé, même s’il n’avait pas rencontré beaucoup de nations. Gilbert était attentionné, attentif à ses besoins et à ses envies, passionné. Il avait aussi ses petits gestes tendres envers lui qui le faisait fondre.

Feliciano craquait de plus en plus et se retrouvait excité à la fin de chacun de leurs rendez-vous. Cette fois-ci, Gilbert l’avait fait entrer dans sa chambre pour partager un bon verre de vin et discuter. Dans cette atmosphère intime surchargée d’hormones alpha, Feliciano s’assit en face de Gilbert pour parler de musique. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Feliciano était bien plus intéressé par les lèvres de Gilbert, son odeur et sa prestance que par ses propos. Gilbert était un alpha très attirant. Le corps de Feliciano se réchauffait de désirs inavoués et d’envies réprouvables. Ils n’étaient pas encore mariés. Et pourtant, Feliciano le voulait. Tellement. Gilbert se mordilla les lèvres, attirant l’attention de Feliciano sur celles-ci.

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour.

Sous le coup d’une pulsion, Feliciano se leva et osa embrasser son fiancé.

Penché sur lui, Feliciano se laissa immédiatement guider par l’expérience de son fiancé. Assis devant lui, Gilbert l’avait entouré de ses bras pour profiter au maximum de lui et de son odeur d’oméga. Feliciano se sentait euphorique, les mains posées sur le torse ferme de Gilbert. Tout ceci n’était que découverte. Après que leurs lèvres se soient apprivoisées en plusieurs baisers chastes, Gilbert avança sa langue contre sa bouche. Feliciano entrouvrit les lèvres et sentit cette langue toucher la sienne. Il en ressentit un frisson d’excitation. L’odeur alpha de Gilbert, cette langue conquérante dans sa bouche, son début d’érection, c’était très enivrant.

Feliciano gémit d’excitation dans le baiser. Les mains de Gilbert caressèrent son dos, ce qui augmenta son désir et son envie de plus. Feliciano n’aurait jamais pensé vouloir Gilbert à ce point. Ils n’étaient que fiancés pour le moment.

Gilbert cessa le baiser. Feliciano eut tout de suite une sensation de manque et voulut l’embrasser à nouveau.

« Feli. On peut s’arrêter maintenant. Ce n’est pas grave, si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin… »

Feliciano sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et son sexe pulser sous ses jupons d’oméga. Il avait très envie de Gilbert. Il ignorait s’il pouvait vraiment se contenter de cet échange. Son corps se rapprocha instinctivement de Gilbert et son érection toucha le genou de son fiancé. Feliciano ne put s’empêcher de gémir, tout près de la bouche de Gilbert. Gilbert serra fortement son bras pour se contenir. Et Feliciano n’avait vraiment pas envie de s’arrêter là. Il pencha la tête de Gilbert vers lui et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Et cette fois-ci, c’était sa langue qui conquérait la bouche de son amant. C’était enivrant et délicieusement plaisant.

Les mains de Gilbert remontèrent délicieusement le long de ses jambes, sous sa jupe, et passèrent la barrière de son sous-vêtement. Feliciano sursauta quand la main chaude de Gilbert toucha son sexe et entama des mouvements enchanteurs de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Il n’avait jamais été pris en main de cette façon et découvrait le plaisir donné par un amant.

« Gilbert, gémit Feliciano près de sa bouche, alors qu’il mouillait de plus en plus.  
\- Je veux t’entendre mon aimé. Dis-moi à quel point je te fais du bien.  
\- C’est bon, très bon, Gilbert. Continue. Ne t’arrête pas.  
\- Je n’en ai pas l’intention. »

Feliciano s’accrochait aux épaules de son amant, alors que celui-ci variait ses caresses et le rythme de celles-ci. Gilbert l’embrassa à nouveau, le perdant dans un tumulte de sensations. Le plaisir naissait dans les frottements autour de son sexe et remontait le long de celui-ci pour s’amonceler dans une douce tension dans son bas-ventre.  
Les sensations pouvaient être plus vives quand Gilbert allait tout à coup plus vite ou titillait le gland ou le dessous de sa verge. Et sa langue contre la sienne allait et venait dans sa bouche, comme pour lui donner des idées interdites.

Dès que la main de Gilbert formait un délicieux fourreau autour de son pénis, Felicino bougeait ses hanches. Il frottait ainsi lui-même son sexe contre la peau rugueuse des doigts de Gilbert et en retirait énormément de plaisir.

Perdu dans toutes ses sensations, Feliciano sentit à peine une main s’attarder sur ses fesses. Il fut surpris quand des doigts inquisiteurs passèrent sur l’humidité de son entrée.

« Tu vas aimer, Feli », dit Gilbert avant de glisser un doigt en lui et de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Feliciano ne trouva pas l’intrusion désagréable, bien au contraire. C’était même insuffisant pour son entrée dilatée et lubrifiée. Il voulait plus, bien plus. Son intimité se contractait sur ce doigt qui lui donnait des sensations insuffisantes.

« Plus, encore… »

Gilbert alla moins vite sur son pénis le temps de lui mettre deux doigts de plus. Il les bougeait à l’intérieur de lui, créant une douce friction et un plaisir différent que sur son sexe. Feliciano sentait qu’il était au bord d’un gouffre délicieux. Les doigts en lui et autour de sa verge provoquait tout un tas de réactions agréables. Cette tension dans son bas-ventre ne demandait qu’à exploser. Feliciano sentit tout à coup les doigts de Gilbert taper un point de plaisir intense en lui.

« Oh ! Oui !, gémit-il longuement en basculant la tête en arrière.  
\- Trouvé », en rit Gilbert avant de toucher ce point plusieurs fois, le faisant haleter et exprimer son plaisir.

Feliciano pensait être au bout de ses surprises et de ses sensations, quand tout à coup, Gilbert passa la tête sous ses jupes, toucha son point de plaisir interne et mit son sexe dans sa bouche. C’était chaud, c’était trop bon d’un coup.

« Gilbert ! »

Feliciano se sentit partir sous un afflux de plaisir intense. Son corps trembla sous cette sensation dévastatrice, alors que son pénis se déversait dans la bouche de Gilbert et que son intimité se resserrait en plusieurs spasmes sur ses doigts.

Heureusement, Gilbert le retint quand il s’affala dans ses bras. Feliciano apprécia la paix et ce relâchement intense pendant de longues minutes, tout contre Gilbert. Il était heureux d’avoir expérimenté tout ceci avec Gilbert, l’homme qu’il aimait. Il releva son torse et embrassa chastement Gilbert. Feliciano fut un peu étonné de sentir une pointe d’excitation dans son bas-ventre, comme s’il n’en avait pas eu assez. A la fin du baiser, Gilbert replaça l’une des mèches de cheveux de Feliciano.

« Qu’est-ce que tu es beau, après l’orgasme ! »

Alors, c’était ça, l’orgasme !

« Merci, Gilbert. »

Gilbert lui sourit. Il était un peu tendu. Et Feliciano comprit pourquoi, quand il sentit son excitation tout contre lui. Feliciano regarda l’érection de Gilbert qui tendait son pantalon et releva la tête, déterminé, vers Gilbert.

« Tu n’es pas obligé.  
\- Je veux que tu aies aussi un orgasme.  
\- Tu es vraiment sexy, quand tu parles comme ça. »

Feliciano aida Gilbert à baisser son pantalon. Il eut un bref moment d’hésitation, avant de prendre son sexe en main. Son érection était plus grosse que pouvait l’être la sienne. Et entre ses mains, la sensation était étrange, mais chaude et douce sous ses doigts. Gilbert se mit à gémir, alors que sa main allait et venait sur son pénis.

Feliciano s’étonna de se retrouver excité à donner du plaisir à Gilbert. Son pénis s’érigeait doucement, alors qu’il mouillait de nouveau.

Le brun avait un peu peur de prendre son sexe en bouche. Seulement, il avait trouvé la sensation absolument délicieuse et voulait la donner à Gilbert. Il avança timidement sa langue pour goûter à son pénis. Gilbert le regardait avec des yeux dilatés par le désir.

« Tu n’es vraiment pas forcé de faire ça, Feliciano. »

Feliciano ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il était très excité à l’idée de procurer autant de plaisir à Gilbert et, en même temps, il était assez impressionné par la taille de son érection. Il la toucha du bout de la langue et la lécha sur toute sa longueur. Il adora quand Gilbert gémit son prénom de manière érotique. Personne ne l’avait jamais appelé comme ça. Et c’était grisant, tellement grisant qu’il prit le bout en bouche. Il fut un peu rebuté par le goût de son sexe, mais fut encouragé par les gémissements de Gilbert et la main qui venait de se poser dans ses cheveux. Il entama de légers va et vients sur le bout de sa verge. Il ne se pensait pas capable de la prendre totalement en bouche, alors il y allait tout doucement. Cette masse délicate dans sa bouche méritait toutes les attentions du monde.

Après l’avoir sucé un moment, Feliciano arriva à le faire progresser plus loin en lui. Il essaya même de lécher et d’embrasser son sexe, ce qui plut énormément à Gilbert. Feliciano avait presque envie de se toucher, mais il savait que ce serait vraiment moins bon que si Gilbert le faisait après qu’il se soit occupé de lui.

Feliciano avait presque mal à la mâchoire, quand Gilbert le prévint qu’il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Feliciano l’entendait à ses gémissements, Gilbert ne tarderait pas. Feliciano ne savait pas s’il devait garder sa bouche autour de son sexe quand il éjaculerait ou non. Il ralentit un peu, mais ceci ne baissa pas l’excitation de Gilbert. Il dura juste un peu plus longtemps. Au moment venu, Gilbert lui mit la tête en arrière et éjacula dans un mouchoir en gémissant son prénom.

Feliciano l’observa se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir et le trouva vraiment très beau. Il voulait vraiment le voir à nouveau comme ça, en être à l’origine, et l’entendre encore dire son prénom de cette manière. Il avait l’impression de devenir accroc à lui. Mais c’était déjà certainement le cas. Ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour avoir confiance l’un en l’autre et vraiment s’apprécier. Feliciano pensait qu’il s’agissait d’amour. Ce n’était pas possible autrement.

Alors que Gilbert profitait de son orgasme, Feliciano se releva et se mit contre lui pour le câliner. Malgré le goût dans sa bouche, Feliciano était heureux. Ce qu’il avait fait avait plus à Gilbert. Et il espérait qu’ils continueraient à se donner du plaisir. Il était vraiment dur sous ses jupons.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Gilbert commença à émerger et l’embrassa passionnément. Il mit de nouveau sa langue contre la sienne. Feliciano frissonna de la tête au pied de désir. Il voulait vraiment Gilbert. Sa main se perdit contre les boutons de la chemise de son amant, prêt à les défaire. Feliciano sentit Gilbert réagir à ses caresses sur son torse de plus en plus dénudé et à leur baiser de plus en plus endiablé.

« Tu as encore envie ?, lui demanda Gilbert en riant.  
\- Très envie », soupira Feliciano tout contre son oreille.

Gilbert l’assit un peu mieux sur ses genoux, de façon à le mettre de biais par rapport à son torse. De cette manière, Feliciano pouvait toujours l’embrasser et caresser son torse, en se tournant un peu.

« Voyons voir à quel point tu me veux… »

La main de Gilbert remonta délicatement et beaucoup trop lentement le long de son mollet droit, jusqu’à atteindre l’intérieur de sa cuisse. C’était vraiment agréable, mais cela le fut encore plus quand Gilbert se faufila dans son caleçon pour trouver son érection en besoin. Feliciano siffla entre ses dents, avant de gémir le prénom de Gilbert tout contre ses lèvres. Il avait l’impression de l’avoir supplié pour plus et bien plus dans son intonation sans le vouloir. Gilbert commença à le masturber très lentement. C’était délicieux, mais également très frustrant.  
Entre deux baisers, Feliciano lui demanda d’aller plus vite.

« Un peu de patience, mon chéri, tu auras bientôt satisfaction. »

Feliciano rougit devant le terme affectueux et bougea légèrement pour ne pas glisser des genoux de Gilbert. Il sentit alors que le sexe de son amant s’érigeait de plus en plus. Feliciano s’enhardit et le prit en main, provoquant un gémissement. Il fit des allées et venues tout aussi lentes que celles autour de son sexe.

« Feliciano, c’est vraiment très bon. Continue… »

La main libre de Gilbert jusque-là glissée dans le creux de son dos remonta le long du torse de Feliciano et taquina son mamelon puis son téton. Feliciano sentit une vague de plaisir le traverser. Il ouvrit sa bouche dans un cri muet. Gilbert en profita pour l’envahir brièvement avec sa langue. Sa langue était repartie, mais elle revint très rapidement dans sa bouche. Feliciano referma ses lèvres autour de sa langue qui allait et venait en lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ça l’excitait, mais ça l’excitait vraiment. Gilbert cessa son manège et joua avec sa langue à nouveau, tout en le rapprochant de lui.

C’était vraiment agréable. Cependant, Feliciano sentait un manque en lui. Il avait vraiment aimé les doigts de Gilbert à l’intérieur de son corps, surtout quand ils touchaient ce point en lui. Son intimité mouillait de plus en plus et se contractait sur du vide.

« Gilbert, tes doigts en moi, s’il te plaît… »

Gilbert mordilla la base de son cou, ce qui lui donna beaucoup de plaisir.

« Feli… J’ai envie de bien plus. Mais tu n’es pas prêt…  
\- Pas prêt à quoi ? »

A la grande surprise de Feliciano, Gilbert arrêta de le masturber. L’arrêt du plaisir créa une grande frustration en lui. Gilbert vint mettre sa main sur la sienne immobile autour de son sexe. Gilbert lui fit reprendre les va et vients et murmura très près de son oreille.

« Es-tu vraiment prêt à l’avoir à l’intérieur de toi ? On pourrait ne faire qu’un pendant quelques minutes absolument formidables. On serait intensément connecté, toi et moi. Je serais en toi, tu serais à moi et je serai à toi. »

Feliciano rougit énormément en imaginant le sexe de Gilbert dans son intimité. Il ne doutait pas que ce serait vraiment très bon et intense. Gilbert recommença à le masturber lentement. Feliciano sentit le plaisir revenir mais aussi le manque à l’intérieur de lui. Il avait terriblement envie de ne faire qu’un avec Gilbert. Feliciano arrêta de caresser le pénis de Gilbert pour avoir toute son attention.

« J’ai vraiment envie de toi.  
\- Feli…  
\- J’en suis sûr. »

Feliciano l’embrassa à nouveau, jouant avec sa langue, et masturbant de nouveau sa verge. Son pénis épais pulsait entre ses doigts. Feliciano n’appréhendait même pas que cette masse conséquente se faufile à l’intérieur de lui. Il était tellement excité qu’il accepterait n’importe quoi dans son intimité. Le plaisir et le désir commençaient à lui faire perdre pied. Sentant son agitation, Gilbert fit se lever Feliciano, lui enleva son caleçon, remonta ses jupons sur sa taille et le tourna dos à lui.

« On ira à ton rythme comme ça », murmura Gilbert contre son cou.

Rougissant comme jamais, Feliciano sentait le bout du sexe de Gilbert à l’entrée de son intimité. Il n’avait qu’à s’abaisser vers les hanches de Gilbert pour faire rentrer son pénis à l’intérieur de lui. Feliciano écarta un peu les jambes et, tout doucement, il s’assit sur Gilbert, se pénétrant par la même occasion.

La sensation était intense. Il sentait une masse imposante progresser lentement en lui et le combler enfin. Ses parois intimes se resserraient par à coup sur le pénis de Gilbert, tellement elles avaient attendu ce moment. Le plaisir venait avec un léger inconfort, malgré qu’il soit lubrifié par son excitation. Feliciano réussit à mettre le sexe de Gilbert entièrement en lui, à se retrouver dans ses bras et à profiter de sa présence. Un frisson intense de plaisir le parcourut tout entier.

« Bouge dès que tu en as envie. »

Feliciano sentait que Gilbert était très patient avec lui, parce que c’était sa première fois. Il voulait sûrement qu’il se mette à bouger immédiatement. Feliciano chercha à trouver un point d’ancrage pour bouger de manière stable. Il remonta ses jupons sur ses cuisses ouvertes et prit appui sur les genoux de Gilbert. Il releva prudemment ses fesses, avant de les rabaisser dans un frisson de plaisir. Gilbert gémit dans la manœuvre et l’encouragea à continuer. Feliciano recommença avec enthousiasme. Le sexe de Gilbert glissait bien à l’intérieur de lui. Et c’était enivrant de le sentir en lui. Feliciano continua. Il aimait beaucoup cette connexion entre eux. Il avait une sensation de manque, puis d’union intense. Le plaisir provenait des frottements de son intimité avec le sexe de Gilbert. C’était vraiment très bon, mais ce n’était pas encore comme tout à l’heure. Petit à petit, Feliciano alla de plus en plus vite. Et il trouva son point de plaisir, enfin. Feliciano gémit honteusement, en se déhanchant une nouvelle fois pour stimuler cette source de plaisir.

Il adorait cette sensation. Il se mit à bouger plus vite pour toucher ce délicieux centre nerveux, le plus de fois possible. Gilbert gémissait sous ses déhanchements, s’accrochait parfois à ses hanches, caressait ses cuisses et mordillait son cou, ce qui était une grande source de plaisir. Les sensations étaient fortes. C’était la première fois que Feliciano ressentait toutes ses sensations physiques, mais aussi émotionnelles. Il se donnait du plaisir, mais il en donnait aussi à Gilbert. Ils ne faisaient qu’un, connectés comme ils l’étaient par le sexe. Feliciano éprouvait des sentiments pour Gilbert. Et il sentit ceux-ci s’exacerber sous l’influence du plaisir.

Et il voulait plus, bien plus. Il avait du mal à aller plus vite et à satisfaire ses besoins. Ses jambes commençaient à le tirer, alors qu’il voulait encore et encore toucher ce point exquis en lui.

« Gilbert, plus… Je veux plus !  
\- Tiens-toi à la table. »

Feliciano vit la table, près de la chaise où ils faisaient l’amour. Il lui suffisait de basculer légèrement son corps pour s’agripper au bord du meuble. Gilbert l’accompagna dans le mouvement. L’angle de la pénétration changea légèrement, procurant un frisson de plaisir à Feliciano alors qu’il stabilisait sa position. Gilbert lui écarta un peu plus les jambes, attrapa ses hanches avec ses mains et commença à se déhancher en lui. Le plaisir revint avec force, alors que Gilbert bougeait de plus en plus vite son sexe en lui. Feliciano se mit à gémir, presqu’à chaque fois que le pénis de Gilbert revenait en lui et percutait sa prostate. Il entendait Gilbert haleter et lui dire à quel point c’était bon d’être en lui. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ses hanches, tellement Gilbert le maintenait dans un étau serré, mais il ne s’en plaignait pas. Les coups de reins énergiques de Gilbert l’empêchaient de penser à quoi que ce soit d’autres qu’au plaisir démentiel qu’il ressentait dans son intimité, dans son bas-ventre et presque dans tout son corps.

Feliciano se sentait partir vers un nouvel orgasme. Son intimité se contractait de plus en plus autour du pénis en mouvement de Gilbert. Ses jambes tenaient par il ne savait quel miracle, alors qu’il se faisait merveilleusement baiser.

Feliciano sentit à peine la main de Gilbert faire un aller-retour sur son sexe que la jouissance le faucha. Tout son corps se contracta de volupté, alors qu’il éjaculait dans la main de Gilbert. Un sentiment euphorique l’envahit et le transporta dans un monde de sérénité et de plaisir.

Gilbert s’était déhanché une ou deux fois, avant de mordre sa nuque, de jouir à son tour et d’éjaculer en lui.

Feliciano sentit une vague de plaisir l’envahir à cause de la morsure et la sensation de ne faire plus qu’un sexuellement avec Gilbert. Il se fit emporter par un nouvel orgasme et sentit le corps de Gilbert se contracter à son tour au-dessus de lui. Son amant avait certainement un orgasme et éjaculait de nouveau à l’intérieur de lui.

Le troisième orgasme le surprit tout autant, le laissant pantelant et sans aucune autre pensée que le plaisir intense qu’il venait d’expérimenter. Gilbert jouit également. Ce ne fut qu’après plusieurs minutes que Feliciano sentit le sexe de Gilbert se décoller de ses parois intimes. Gilbert se retira de lui et l’amena tout doucement sur le tapis moelleux de sa chambre.

Ils se câlinèrent un moment, flottant dans une sorte d’extase pleine de sentiments et de satisfaction physique.

Feliciano fut très étonné de sentir le désir revenir sous les caresses de moins en moins sages de Gilbert.

« Je crois que tu es en chaleur, Feliciano. On va certainement faire l’amour toute la nuit, jusqu’à que tu sois satisfait. »

Feliciano était tout à fait d’accord avec le programme, surtout que son amoureux commençait à enlever ses vêtements. Il s’aperçut que sa coiffe était tombée lors de leur précédent ébat, que ses jupons étaient tout froissés et qu’il manquait un ou deux boutons à sa chemise débraillée. Feliciano enleva sa chemise avec enthousiasme.

« Garde tes jupons, s’il te plaît, lui demanda Gilbert, en se positionnant au-dessus de lui et en lui écartant les cuisses. Ça m’excite. »  
Gilbert frotta leurs érections ensemble, jusqu’à ce que Feliciano le supplie de le faire sien à nouveau. Feliciano se pâma de désir et de volupté, quand Gilbert le pénétra et commença à se déhancher avec fougue en lui.

Même si la nuit de noce était avancée, Feliciano était tout simplement heureux et pantelant de plaisir, sous les coups de reins de son amoureux.


	2. Sentiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'était pas forcément prévu que je continue cette histoire, mais voilà, j'étais inspirée.
> 
> Par contre, les chapitres suivants ne seront pas tout de suite. Priorité au Calendrier et à la fin de Trêve. ;). Mais ça devrait arriver vers janvier, quand même, je pense.

Avec contrariété, Gilbert relisait les dernières alliances commerciales de son pays avec l’Italie. Il croyait pouvoir profiter de l’inexpérience de Feliciano en le laissant reprendre ses fonctions de nation. Et Gilbert se faisait avoir sur toute la ligne. Feliciano était un adepte des petites lignes dans les contrats. Il savait jouer sur des flous juridiques et préciser certaines clauses à son avantage, malgré des siècles d’inactivité. 

Gilbert avait envoyé ses dirigeants qui s’étaient fait avoir comme des bleus. Il aurait dû y aller lui-même. Feliciano lui faisait aussi certainement payer son absence avec la signature de ces contrats. 

Gilbert se sentait également perdu dans ses sentiments. Il avait dragué Feliciano pour des raisons politiques. Une alliance entre leurs deux pays, renforcée par le mariage, était une aubaine à ne pas manquer. Ensemble, ils pourraient régner sur l’Europe et même sur le monde. Et voilà, ses délires mégalomanes l’avaient mené à séduire une jeune nation et peut-être même à la mettre enceinte, sans penser aux conséquences.

Il ne fallait pas que Feliciano découvre ses premières intentions. Ils n’étaient pas encore mariés. Et surtout, Gilbert n’avait pas envie de perdre l’amour de Feliciano. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient liés, Gilbert avait accès aux sentiments sincères de Feliciano. C’était d’une beauté et d’une innocence à couper le souffle. Gilbert avait réussi à rendre Feliciano raide dingue de lui, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Et il se demandait si le charme italien n’avait pas également opéré sur lui.

A force de côtoyer la nation italienne, Gilbert s’y était attachée. Ils ne se connaissaient vraiment que depuis six mois intenses et magnifiques de rendez-vous romantiques. Gilbert ignorait encore s’il était amoureux de Feliciano. Une chose était sûre. Feliciano lui manquait terriblement. Ils ne s’étaient pas vus de trois semaines, après deux semaines à coucher ensemble à la première occasion. Son corps lui manquait, mais également son esprit vif et joyeux. Feliciano apportait la joie de vivre partout où il passait. Et il lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Gilbert ne l’avait vu jusque-là que comme une nation vulnérable, innocente et irresponsable. Et maintenant, il découvrait avec les contrats qu’il avait dans les mains à quel point il s’était fourvoyé. Feliciano était une nation aussi dangereuse que les autres. Et il ne fallait pas que Feliciano découvre la vérité. Gilbert l’avait séduit pour en faire un époux soumis et construire un Empire Européen où il placerait toute leur descendance. C’était une erreur. C’était idiot de penser pouvoir contrôler une nation puissante en devenir comme l’Italie. Et c’était encore plus stupide d’avoir des sentiments naissants pour Feliciano. Gilbert voulait que leur histoire ait une chance d’aboutir, parce que c’était bien possible qu’il soit tombé amoureux.

On frappa à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Gilbert sur sa chaise.

« Surprise ! », s’écria Feliciano en lui sautant dans les bras et en l’embrassant.

Gilbert répondit immédiatement au baiser, appréciant de retrouver la langue joueuse de Feliciano. Son corps réagit presqu’aussitôt, en un long frisson de désir. L’odeur délicieuse de Feliciano l’enveloppait, alors qu’ils s’embrassaient passionnément. Gilbert sentait tout l’amour débordant du cœur de Feliciano et se surprenait à y répondre timidement. Il avait intensément aimé des personnes indifférentes à ses sentiments. Il avait cru que l’amour n’était pas pour lui. Et là, il avait dans les bras la preuve vivante qu’on pouvait l’aimer sans retenue. C’était touchant et extrêmement troublant. Il avait envie de céder à ce sentiment délicieux qui s’emparait de son être quand il pensait à Feliciano.

Il tombait inexorablement amoureux, le savait et s’en voulait énormément d’avoir dupé Feliciano.

Leurs langues se touchèrent encore une fois, avant que Feliciano rompe le baiser, les lèvres gonflées et les joues rougies. Il était tellement désirable. D’ailleurs, Feliciano devait sentir à quel point il lui faisait de l’effet. Gilbert s’était mis à bander. Et il sentait que son pénis serait bientôt à son maximum.

Les yeux brillants, Feliciano lui caressa le torse, attisant encore son désir. C’était fou, l’alchimie sexuelle qu’il y avait entre eux. Il suffisait d’un rien pour les exciter.

« J’ai lu les contrats, dit Gilbert. Tu sais tirer ton épingle du jeu. Une autre nation l’aurait mal pris.  
\- Tu n’avais qu’à venir. Une autre nation se serait sentie insultée », susurra Feliciano.

Gilbert sentit très bien que Feliciano avait été peiné de son absence. Et aussi, son instinct ne lui mentait pas. Feliciano était revenu dans le jeu des nations et comptait bien développer son pays. Il fallait faire attention à lui comme à n’importe quelle nation.

« Tu sais bien que tu comptes pour moi.  
\- Heureusement, je le sais très bien », sourit Feliciano en bougeant légèrement son bassin.

Gilbert sourit, alors que le plaisir se frayait un passage de son sexe à son bas-ventre. Feliciano avait réussi à stimuler son érection avec son bassin. D’ailleurs, il recommença et l’embrassa dans la foulée. Gilbert caressa le dos de Feliciano pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il avait envie de lui. Très envie. C’était fou comme Feliciano lui plaisait.

Profitant à fond de leur baiser, Gilbert promena ses mains partout sur le corps de Feliciano pour l’exciter au possible. Il caressa tendrement le creux des genoux, remontant lentement le long des cuisses sous les jupons. Il passa la main sur la bosse présente dans les sous-vêtements de Feliciano, le faisant gémir dans le baiser qu’ils partageaient. Il ne tarda pas à sortir cette érection du caleçon pour mieux la masturber. Sous ses doigts, Gilbert sentit à quel point Feliciano bandait fort pour lui et s’évertua à lui donner du plaisir.

C’était bon d’entendre Feliciano gémir ainsi son prénom, de sentir le besoin dans sa voix, alors que sa main allait et venait autour de son sexe dans un étau serré. Gilbert mordilla le cou de Feliciano, leur procurant tous deux du plaisir dans cet acte intime entre alpha et oméga. Feliciano sentait délicieusement bon. Gilbert adorait son odeur pendant l’amour. Son parfum d’agrumes mêlé à celui de ses hormones se diffusait avec force autour de lui, attirant comme un aimant Gilbert.

L’érection de Gilbert avait pris toute son ampleur. Il lui tardait de la mettre à l’intérieur de Feliciano, d’aller et venir dans son corps souple et de jouir ensemble plusieurs fois. Feliciano l’embrassa du bout des lèvres, avant de gémir son plaisir à être masturbé. Il prit en coupe son visage, avant de lui dire, essoufflé :

« Prends-moi, Gilbert… Fais-moi tiens… Je te veux tellement… »

Excité au possible, Gilbert se leva de sa chaise, en portant Feliciano pour l’asseoir sur le bord du bureau. Feliciano n’avait aucune idée de l’effet qu’il lui faisait. Bon sang ! Il cherchait à le tuer de désir avec sa voix aguicheuse et ses charmes d’oméga. Ce n’était pas possible autrement !

Gilbert baissa son pantalon et son caleçon, pour en sortir son érection en besoin, tout en regardant Feliciano se contorsionner pour enlever son sous-vêtement. Gilbert s’assura que l’intimité de Feliciano était bien lubrifiée avec ses doigts, avant de rapprocher leurs bassins. Il sentit au bout de son sexe sensible l’humidité de son anus dilaté, ce qui lui procura un frisson délicieux de plaisir, avant de le pénétrer.

Quand son gland entra, le plaisir fut intense. Et lentement, il fit coulisser son sexe dans l’intimité si agréablement chaude, humide et serrée de Feliciano. Ce premier frottement le long de ses parois internes fit remonter un plaisir vif jusque dans son bas-ventre, réveillant des envies sauvages. Leurs regards langoureux se croisèrent, juste avant que Gilbert entame un rythme rapide en tenant Feliciano dans ses bras.

Gilbert avait vraiment besoin de cet exutoire, de tout ce sexe, pour oublier à quel point il s’était mis dans une situation difficile avec Feliciano.

Son sexe allait et venait, vite, à l’intérieur de Feliciano, touchant sa prostate à la moindre occasion.

Feliciano gémissait fort son plaisir, s’accrochant à ses épaules, serrant ses cuisses autour de ses hanches, le regardant avec tout l’amour du monde et surtout en le ressentant.

Tout son amour l’enveloppait. Et Gilbert essayait d’y échapper par le plaisir qu’il avait et qu’il donnait. Ses mains se perdaient sous les jupons, tentant de stimuler des zones érogènes et de caresser les jambes de Feliciano. Il alla jusqu’à ouvrir le lacet du corsage de Feliciano pour aller lécher ses tétons.

C’était bien mieux quand Feliciano n’était que plaisir sous ses doigts et sous sa bouche.

Ses coups de reins perdirent en vitesse pour devenir plus langoureux. Son sexe repartait lentement en arrière pour revenir, avec force, toucher la prostate de son amant et s’enfoncer complètement dans son intimité. Feliciano disait son prénom, avec tellement de désir et de plaisir, c’était exquis. Son intimité changeait de diamètre autour du sexe de Gilbert. A chaque fois qu’elle devenait plus serrée, Gilbert donnait plusieurs coups de reins énergiques pour en profiter au maximum. Cet étau intime autour de son pénis était le plus formidable des délices.

Les déhanchements de Gilbert devinrent de plus en plus incontrôlés et rapides, au fur et à mesure que le plaisir s’emparait d’eux. Chaque allée et venue apportait son lot de sensations. Chaque frottement contre les parois intimes de Feliciano lui donnait du plaisir. Tout ceci alimentait la tension grandissante de l’orgasme dans son bas-ventre.

Il y était presque. Ses coups de reins enthousiastes faisaient tressauter Feliciano dans ses bras. Il ne se rendit compte qu’à ce moment-là qu’il psalmodiait le diminutif de son amant, en continuant d’aller et venir en lui passionnément.

Le plaisir vif était bon, tout le long de son sexe. Feliciano se resserrait de plus en plus autour de son érection en mouvement, signe qu’il n’allait pas tarder à venir, lui aussi. Gilbert masturba le sexe de Feliciano. Et c’est là que Gilbert croisa son regard amoureux au bord de la jouissance. Feli, tellement beau, tellement désirable, tellement digne d’amour.

Les sentiments qu’il retenait jusque-là explosèrent dans sa poitrine. Et il jouit en même temps que l’homme qu’il aimait.

Son gland s’était collé à la paroi externe de l’utérus de Feliciano et avait déversé sa semence. Gilbert mordit Feliciano dans un réflexe de possessivité alpha. C’était son oméga, son amoureux. Ses sentiments d’amour lui faisaient tourner la tête. Les parois intimes de Feliciano massèrent agréablement son érection qui revenait avec force. Et un deuxième orgasme les frappa. Gilbert avait de nouveau éjaculé au plus proche du centre fertile de Feliciano. Si Feliciano n’était pas déjà enceint, Gilbert était sûr que ça ne tarderait pas. Son oméga allait porter son enfant. Son amoureux porterait leur bébé. Gilbert se sentit bander fort à nouveau sous les spasmes orgasmiques intimes, avant de jouir une nouvelle fois à l’intérieur de Feliciano.

Alors que son sexe se décollait, Gilbert se sentit partir dans une douce léthargie contre le corps de son amoureux. Feliciano s’affala de tout son long sur le bureau, l’entraînant avec lui. Gilbert sentit les sentiments de Feliciano l’envelopper de leur douceur. Et il y répondit, sans aucune pudeur. Avec le lien, Gilbert était sûr que Feliciano l’aimait sans conditions. Il n’avait jamais eu autant de certitude sur l’amour que lui portait quelqu’un et sur celui qu’il ressentait.

« Je suis heureux, lui avoua Feliciano. Je sens que tu m’aimes vraiment… J’avais peur d’être bizarre d’aimer aussi intensément.  
\- Je suis désolé, Feliciano. Mes sentiments avaient juste du mal à sortir, lui sourit Gilbert. J’ai aimé d’autres personnes… Et ce n’était pas réciproque… Là, je sais que c’est le cas. Et ça me plaît beaucoup. »

Feliciano était tellement beau, là maintenant, les cheveux décoiffés, les joues rougies, les vêtements débraillés, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux étincelants de plaisir.

« Est-ce qu’on pourrait avancer notre mariage ?, lui demanda timidement Feliciano. Il est dans six mois… Et j’ai peur… d’être enceint ou de tomber enceint d’ici là…  
\- Bien sûr. Le mois prochain ?  
\- Le mois prochain. Je t’aime.  
\- Je t’aime aussi. »

Ce sentiment était certainement le plus beau de tous. Et Gilbert espérait le préserver. Il souhaita également que Feliciano ne découvre jamais la vérité sur ses premières intentions. Ce serait tellement bête de le perdre maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Bon, j'ai essayé encore un truc pour que ce soit plus agréable à lire et que ce soit aéré... Mais ça ne marche pas xD. J'ai un peu bidouillé des trucs avec la mise en forme et je trouve que c'est un peu mieux. Je vais de ce pas arranger le début de cette histoire.  
> Je vais réussir à trouver une astuce directement sur word. Si vous en avez une, je suis preneuse.

« Félicitation pour ton mariage, Feli. »

Roderich eut un sourire tendu, ce qui n’échappa pas à Feliciano.

« Tu n’es pas heureux pour moi ?  
\- Si, bien sûr. J’ai toujours eu du mal avec Gilbert. C’est tout.  
\- C’est vrai que vous n’avez pas le même caractère. Pourtant, c’est quelqu’un de très cultivé, lui aussi.  
\- Heureusement, Elizabeta et moi, on a fait un peu son éducation culturelle à cette brute… Je dois m’absenter quelques minutes, Feli. Tu peux rester dans mon bureau, le temps que je revienne.  
\- Je peux t’accompagner.  
\- Secret d’État. »

Feliciano attendit que Roderich ait claqué la porte pour regarder ce qui traînait sur son bureau. Roderich n’aurait pas dû lui parler de « Secret d’État » comme ça et le laisser seul dans cette pièce. Étant quelqu’un de maniaque, Roderich rangeait tout au millimètre près. Ce serait très difficile de bouger quelque chose sans qu’il le remarque.

Très, trop, curieux, Feliciano avait bien envie de farfouiller. Sa jeune expérience de nation lui avait vite fait comprendre l’intérêt de se renseigner sur ses alliés et sur ses ennemis. C’était toujours profitable.

Il y avait une lettre à demi ouverte sur le bureau de Roderich. À l’écriture, Feliciano pouvait facilement en deviner l’auteur. C’était forcément Gilbert. La lettre datait un peu. Elle était abîmée et un peu jaunie par le temps.

Feliciano prit son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir la lettre et la lire. Au pire des cas, il pourrait ouvrir la fenêtre du bureau. Un coup de vent accidentel est si vite arrivé.

Feliciano fronça les sourcils en comprenant au ton de la lettre que Gilbert et Roderich étaient en désaccord. Et c’était à propos de son jumeau Lovino et de lui-même. Feliciano continua, horrifié, la lecture de ce document. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son amoureux, bien plus calculatrice, manipulatrice et menaçante. Étant à la tête de l’Empire, Gilbert régentait un peu tout avec plus ou moins l’accord de son principal allié Antonio. Il n’avait pas l’air tendre avec Roderich qui s’opposait à lui.

Des larmes commencèrent à tomber sur les joues de Feliciano en apprenant la terrible vérité. Gilbert projetait depuis longtemps de se marier avec lui, pour annexer ses territoires et mettre leurs enfants à la tête des principales régions de l’Empire. Feliciano savait qu’on lui avait présenté Gilbert comme un possible fiancé. Cependant, c’était un mariage arrangé. On ne lui pas vraiment laissé le choix. Gilbert s’était montré sous son meilleur jour pour le séduire et pour l’obliger à se marier avec lui. Feliciano était presque certain d’être enceint de Gilbert. Il espéra que ce n’était pas le cas. Il était lié à Gilbert. Ce n’était pas réversible. C’était déjà terrible en soi. Feliciano ne voulait pas entraîner un enfant dans tous ces problèmes.

Ce qui lui tira un frisson d’horreur était que Lovino était destiné au même sort avec Antonio.

Feliciano devait partir d’ici et très vite. Il ne serait pas en sécurité en Italie, toujours contrôlée par ses soi-disant alliés.

Et le seul allié qu’il pouvait avoir était son jumeau. Tout comme lui, Lovino ne supporterait pas toutes ces manigances pour consolider l’Empire.

Avant que Roderich ne revienne, Feliciano se reprit. Il prit tout ce dont il avait besoin pour un long voyage en très peu de temps. Il laissa un mot à Roderich pour lui dire qu’une urgence le rappelait en Italie. Feliciano vola un cheval et s’élança sur les routes en direction de l’Espagne.

Feliciano réfléchit à la meilleure solution pour rejoindre l’Espagne. Il pouvait passer par l’Italie et prendre un bateau. Seulement, il y avait un grand risque qu’Antonio l’attende de pied ferme quand il atteindrait l’Espagne, selon le temps en mer.

Feliciano pouvait prendre le risque de passer par la Suisse. Non. Mauvaise idée. Suisse n’était pas aussi neutre qu’il voulait le prétendre. Et puis, il était flippant et tirait sur tout ce qui entrait sur son petit territoire. Ce serait très difficile de passer inaperçu.

Il restait la dernière possibilité. Passer par la France. L’un des ennemis jurés de l’Empire. Francis saurait immédiatement qu’il passait incognito par chez lui. Le gros avantage, c’est que Francis n’en dirait rien à Gilbert ou à Antonio. Ils étaient amis sur le papier. Mais en ce moment, ils étaient des nations ennemies.  
Feliciano hâta sa monture et prit les chemins les plus courts et praticables à cheval pour traverser les Alpes. Il savait qu’un jour l’étude des passages de courrier urgent lui serait d’un grand secours. C’était fou tout ce que l’on pouvait étudier dans la bibliothèque de Roderich.

Gilbert lui paierait cher cet affront. Se moquer de ses sentiments, le mener en bateau presque jusqu’à l’autel, c’était indigne d’une nation. Gilbert venait de se faire un ennemi. Et Feliciano savait qu’il serait un jour aussi puissant que Gilbert. Il le sentait dans ses veines. Et là, gare à Gilbert. Feliciano n’oublierait jamais qu’il s’était fait avoir. Gilbert avait profité de son innocence et de sa curiosité pour l’amour. Et Antonio n’était certainement pas mieux.

Lovino allait être de son côté. Forcément. Lovino allait être en colère. Certainement, encore plus que Feliciano. Et ça allait éclater. Il allait falloir le convaincre de s’enfuir sans défoncer le cul d’Antonio à coups de broches à rôtir. Enfin, ce genre de chose.

Feliciano espérait arriver à temps pour empêcher Antonio de faire quoi que ce soit à son jumeau. Feliciano avait très peu de nouvelles de Lovino. Il paraîtrait que Lovino ne voulait pas lui écrire et encore moins répondre à ses lettres. Bien sûr, on interceptait forcément leur courrier pour qu’ils ne se doutent de rien.

Ce fut assez facile de passer les frontières italiennes et de convaincre les Italiens de ne pas dire où il allait. Il donna même des instructions pour qu’on envoie les personnes qui le recherchaient dans la campagne italienne profonde. Il demande aussi à une délégation italienne de le rejoindre à la frontière espagnole pour la passer tranquillement.

Sur la route, Feliciano passa plusieurs jours entre la colère et la tristesse. Il en voulait énormément à Gilbert. Il sentait que plusieurs nations de l’Empire le cherchaient en Italie. Ils pouvaient toujours essayer de le trouver. Dans son propre pays, une nation pouvait effacer sa présence et empêcher que les nations d’un Empire puissent le localiser. Feliciano comptait beaucoup là-dessus pour flouer Gilbert sur sa véritable destination. Feliciano était déjà en France et proche de l’Espagne.

Feliciano rejoignit la délégation italienne et se cacha parmi eux pour passer la frontière.

À partir de ce moment-là, Antonio savait forcément que Feliciano était entré sur son territoire. Il mettrait du temps à avertir Gilbert. Mais surtout, Feliciano comptait bien rejoindre Lovino au moment où Antonio s’y attendrait le moins.

Feliciano était très content qu’Antonio ne lui cache pas sa présence. Ce serait ainsi plus facile de l’éviter. Bon. Antonio se doutait certainement que foncer vers lui ou Lovino en ligne droite voulait plus ou moins dire que Feliciano était au courant de ses intentions perverses. Mais bon, le trajet ne prenait que deux jours, cela ne laissait pas forcément le temps à Antonio de mettre en œuvre son plan de

tordu.

Feliciano réussit à arriver à Madrid sans trop d’encombres. Il attendit quelques heures que Lovino et Antonio soient suffisamment séparés l’un de l’autre pour tenter sa chance.  
Le plus important était de sauver son jumeau au plus vite. Après, ils aviseraient ensemble pour prendre leur indépendance et s’éloigner le plus possible de ces nations toxiques pour eux. Feliciano était entièrement focalisé sur son jumeau. Il voulait lui éviter tout ce qu’il avait vécu par la faute de Gilbert.

Feliciano réussit à entrer dans le palais d’Antonio incognito. Il traça vers les jardins pour y trouver Lovino.

« Je t’ai senti arriver, dit Lovino, dos à lui.  
\- Il faut partir au plus vite. »

Lovino se retourna, mécontent.

« Et pourquoi ? Je n’ai pas eu de tes nouvelles…  
\- On a intercepté nos lettres. Je n’ai rien reçu de toi, depuis très longtemps… »

Lovino vit aussitôt rouge.

« Antonio y est sûrement pour quelque chose, lui dit Feliciano. Il faut qu’on parte d’ici, avant qu’il ne revienne ! Je t’expliquerai tout sur le chemin !  
\- Et tu crois qu’on peut se barrer comme ça !  
\- J’ai échappé à Gilbert. Je peux t’aider !  
\- Ouais… Enfin, ça marcherait, si Antonio n’était pas derrière toi, en ce moment !  
\- Quoi ! »

Feliciano se retourna, le cœur battant. Il n’avait pas senti Antonio revenir. En fait, il sentait la présence d’Antonio à un autre endroit de la ville.

« Tu as encore des choses à apprendre, Feli chéri ! Que me vaut l’honneur de ta visite ! Tu ne viens quand même pas me voler mon mari !  
\- Mari ! »

Lovino lui montra la bague à sa main, en rougissant comme pas possible.

« Mais c’est pas possible !  
\- J’avais pourtant dit à Gilbert de te donner un faire-part ! », dit joyeusement Antonio.

Toute la colère de Feliciano accumulée depuis plusieurs jours éclata. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau, prêt à se battre contre Antonio. La nation espagnole leva les mains, en signe de paix.

« Et fais attention avec ça !  
\- Tu vas nous laisser partir ! Je me battrai et je…  
\- Feli. Lâche cette épée. Je ne vais pas te suivre, lui dit Lovino.  
\- Comment ça !, s’énerva Feliciano en continuant de pointer son épée sur Antonio.  
\- Je suis de votre côté, dit Antonio. Je pense que tu as découvert ce que Gilbert voulait faire de toi. Je n’ai jamais été pour…  
\- Tu t’es pourtant marié avec Lovino, l’accusa Feliciano.  
\- Pour faire croire à Gilbert que je le suis dans ses idées et que je suis toujours son allié. Et pour protéger Lovino de tout autre mariage que Gilbert aurait dans l’idée.  
\- C’est vrai, Lovi ?  
\- Oui. Et on a tout essayé pour te sortir de ta situation. Raisonner Gilbert n’est pas une mince affaire. Demander à Roderich d’intervenir. Pas évident, non plus. Ils ne nous autorisaient pas à te rendre visite. On a essayé de t’intercepter en Italie. Mais on a échoué. Gilbert a employé tout un tas de personnes pour te surveiller et nous empêcher de t’aider. »

Feliciano baissa son épée et se mit à pleurer.

« C’est trop tard. Je suis lié à Gilbert et j’attends son enfant. »

Lovino le prit tendrement dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter.

« Ce bâtard le paiera cher, crois-moi. On sera bientôt assez nombreux pour renverser son Empire. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Alors, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Je pense qu'il faut un chapitre ou deux supplémentaires. Il faut toujours un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires à ce que j'ai prévu xD.
> 
> Voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je pense ne pas faire la suite la semaine prochaine, car je serai très occupée entre mon projet d'auto édition et ma famille. Ce sera plus par manque de temps que d'envie. Bonne lecture !

« Roderich, dis-moi ce qu’il s’est vraiment passé !, s’énerva Gilbert. Je suis lié à Feliciano. Il est parti de chez toi dans un état émotionnel très instable. Et il n’y a rien qui le justifie en Italie ! »

Gilbert avait senti de suite que Feliciano n’allait pas bien chez Roderich. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était que Feliciano était parti en quatrième vitesse de chez son allié autrichien pour une soi-disant urgence en Italie. Gilbert y avait cru, préférant cette hypothèse plutôt que celle qu’il redoutait. Il avait cherché Feliciano partout en Italie, jusqu’à s’apercevoir que les Italiens étaient complices de leur nation pour le perdre au fin fond du pays et le faire tourner en bourrique. De plus, Feliciano lui cachait ses sentiments autant que possible à travers leurs liens. Cependant, Gilbert savait quand même qu’il était très agité, triste et déçu.

Et c’était très mauvais signe.

Gilbert avait très peur que Feliciano ait découvert ses anciennes intentions avec leur mariage. Gilbert avait voulu que Feliciano devienne son mari pour des raisons purement politiques au départ. Il l’avait séduit. Il n’avait pas été sincère jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe amoureux de lui.

Et quelque part, ça ne l’étonnerait pas que Roderich s’oppose à son bonheur. Roderich avait toujours été contre le fait d’utiliser Feliciano comme un moyen politique de renforcer l’Empire par un mariage. En tant qu’oméga, Roderich ne supportait pas cette idée. Cependant, il avait été bien obligé de suivre son allié prussien bien plus fort que lui. En tout cas, jusqu’à maintenant.

« C’est une vengeance, c’est ça !, cria Gilbert devant le mutisme de Roderich.  
\- Tu sais très bien que j’ai toujours été contre tout ça. Et je pensais Feliciano assez intelligent pour repousser tes avances dégueulasses. Il faut bien croire qu’il avait besoin d’un coup de pouce pour te connaître vraiment. Je regrette de ne pas l’avoir fait plus tôt. Je pensais que tu attendrais le mariage pour te lier à lui.  
\- Sale traître !  
\- Au moins, je ne suis pas un alpha dominateur qui profite de la naïveté d’une nation oméga.  
\- On est amoureux, triple idiot !  
\- J’en doute vraiment…  
\- Je vais aller réparer toutes ces conneries ! Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?  
\- Aucune idée ! Il a disparu complètement de mes radars.  
\- Il n’est donc plus dans l’Empire… Oh ! Ce n’est pas vrai ! Le connaissant, il est parti chercher son jumeau en Espagne !  
\- Quand il va apprendre que Lovino est marié à Antonio, Feliciano va sûrement t’en vouloir de ne lui avoir rien dit !  
\- Je n’en savais rien ! C’était toi qui surveillais le courrier ! »

Roderich eut un sourire torve. Ce saligaud avait tout monté pour que ça lui retombe dessus. C’était de la provocation ! C’était de l’insubordination ! C’était monté de main de maître par Roderich. Et Roderich n’aurait jamais tenté ça, s’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir se défendre militairement face à la Prusse. Il y avait de la Révolution dans l’air. Gilbert n’aimait vraiment pas ça.

Il y avait autant de gardes prussiens qu’autrichiens dans leur garnison. Ça tournerait vite au massacre, si Gilbert tentait d’emprisonner Roderich. Gilbert n’en revenait pas de ne pas s’être assez méfié de son allié.

« Je te laisse repartir.  
\- Merci, seigneur au grand cœur, se moqua de lui Roderich.  
\- Mais ne crois pas qu’on en reste là.  
\- Ce n’est certainement pas fini. »

Gilbert donna tout un tas d’instruction pour préparer son Empire à une possible guerre civile et décida de partir en Espagne incognito. En tant que nation, il aurait préféré veiller sur son Empire et faire en sorte de tuer l’insurrection dans l’œuf. Il était un tacticien hors pair en ce qui concerne la guerre, mais, en amour, il était vraiment nul. Son seul atout était de réagir au plus vite pour récupérer Feliciano. Il espérait ne pas faire de gaffe, parce qu’il était champion pour ça. Et il n’avait pas trouvé meilleure idée pour se faufiler chez Antonio incognito que de faire appel à Francis.

Et ce n’était pas l’idée du siècle.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, tu t’es lié à Feliciano avant le mariage, tu l’as peut-être mis enceint. Et tu as fait tout ceci avec des intentions purement politiques, grimaça Francis. Ça me rappelle une situation personnelle particulièrement désagréable.  
\- Ça n’a rien à voir avec ce manipulateur alpha d’Arthur. »

Francis le fusilla du regard.

« Bon, j’ai fait la même bêtise que lui avec mon oméga. Ce que je voulais t’expliquer, Franny, c’est que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Eh oui, j’ai été un idiot fini de croire que je pourrais berner tout mon petit monde avec ce mariage arrangé. De plus, je me retrouve comme le dindon de la farce, avec un fiancé très déçu dans la nature.  
\- Et ça t’étonne ! Pourtant, tu sais que j’ai échappé de peu de me lier avec Arthur pendant la guerre de Cent Ans ! ça aurait dû te servir de leçon !  
\- Oui ! Tu as raison ! Le fait d’être un Empire tout puissant m’est monté à la tête ! Je n’aurais jamais dû vouloir jouer avec les sentiments de Feliciano. J’aurais dû le respecter en tant que nation oméga.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.  
\- Il faut que je le retrouve. Je sais que je n’ai pas de chance en amour…  
\- Là, ce n’est pas de la malchance, c’est de la perversion…  
\- Franny ! »

Francis leva les yeux au ciel, comme s’il était exaspéré. Évidemment, en tant qu’oméga, il n’aimait pas du tout ce que Gilbert avait fait. Et c’était normal.

« Je disais que je n’ai pas de chance en amour. Je ne suis pas sûr d’arriver à convaincre Feliciano que je suis réellement amoureux de lui.  
\- C’est pas gagné !  
\- Franny !  
\- Il faut que tu comprennes la leçon.  
\- Mais j’ai compris que je me suis mal comporté ! J’aime Feliciano. Et je sais qu’on ne sera peut-être pas de nouveau ensemble. Mais je veux essayer. Et je dois le faire. Pour notre amour. Et aussi… Si Feliciano est enceint… Je ne veux pas être mis de côté dans la vie de notre enfant… Tu peux le comprendre, Francis ? »

Francis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et garda le silence un moment. Gilbert n’osait rien dire. Il avait trop peur de dire quelque chose de travers encore une fois.

« Donc, le plan, c’est que je te fasse passer en douce en Espagne sous le nez d’Antonio.  
\- Avec ton aura de nation, tu peux cacher la mienne.  
\- C’est risqué. Antonio risque de m’en vouloir un moment.  
\- Il faut aussi sortir Lovino de là…  
\- Qu’est-ce que je ne sais pas sur Lovino ? »

Gilbert passa un très mauvais quart d’heure à se faire insulter par Francis. Heureusement, Francis avait à cœur de voir si Lovino allait bien et de constater Gilbert se faire renvoyer par Feliciano. Ce fut ainsi que Gilbert partit en direction de l’Espagne en compagnie d’un Francis particulièrement énervé.


	5. Chapter 5

« Comment ça ? Tu l’as laissé entrer, bastardo ? »

Feliciano stressait énormément. Gilbert avait réussi à venir incognito à Madrid, avec l’aide de Francis. Et maintenant, le troisième membre du trio infernal, Antonio avait accepté la présence de Gilbert chez lui. De plus, Feliciano sentait à travers leur lien le stress de Gilbert à l’idée de le rencontrer. Il n’était pas calme du tout. Feliciano avait été tellement peiné par Gilbert, qu’il s’était à peine aperçu que son lié était aussi triste que lui.

« On en discutera plus tard, Lovi chéri…

  
\- Il n’y a pas de Lovi chéri qui tienne ! Bastardo, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort. »

Antonio évita habilement le coup de poing de Lovino.

« Feli, Gilbert veut te parler et, seulement, te parler. À titre personnel. Si tu veux qu’une tierce personne soit là, pas de souci.

\- Et ce ne sera pas toi, espèce de traître. »

Antonio maîtrisa facilement Lovino dans ses bras. Et même si l’Italien ne cessait de bouger, Antonio continua de parler.

« Tu peux le demander à Francis ou à Lovino.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, idiota ?

\- Parce que je connais Gilbert depuis plus longtemps que vous. Et je sais qu’il s’en veut. Aucun de nous ne parle de ce que nous préparons contre lui pour sortir de son Empire.

\- C’est tellement évident, bastardo, râla Lovino. J’espère que tu n’as rien dit.

\- Je sais faire la part des choses entre ma vie privée et ma vie de nation », rouspéta Antonio en libérant Lovino.

Feliciano tremblait de la tête au pied, tandis qu’Antonio et Lovino se disputaient comme un vieux couple. Il se doutait, depuis peu de temps, qu’il se passait quelque chose entre son jumeau oméga et l’alpha espagnol. Parfois, Lovino portait l’odeur d’Antonio sur lui. Et inversement. Feliciano espérait qu’Antonio ne profitait pas de la situation. Il n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de demander quoi que ce soit à son frère.

« Feliciano, tu n’es pas obligé de le voir. Je te conseille juste de le faire, lui dit Antonio. Ça va aller ?

\- Lovino m’accompagne, décida Feliciano. Plus vite, on en aura terminé, mieux ce sera. »

Feliciano ne se sentait pas d’attendre plusieurs jours pour le rencontrer. Il serait anxieux tout ce temps. Et il pourrait le rencontrer malencontreusement dans les couloirs du palais d’Antonio. Là, au moins, il aurait un allié.

« Lovino, est-ce que tu pourras nous laisser parler sans l’insulter toutes les deux minutes ?, demanda Feliciano.

\- Si tu me laisses vider mon sac au début, ça devrait aller. »

Ce fut ainsi que leur entretien débuta avec un flot d’insultes en italien. Ils s’étaient assis de part et d’autre d’une table, pendant que Lovino traitait Gilbert de tous les noms d’oiseaux qu’il connaissait. Et il en connaissait.

Feliciano avait l’impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il battait très fort à l’idée de parler à Gilbert. De peur, d’anxiété. De ce qu’il pourrait faire. Il n’était pas encore prêt à lui pardonner quoi que ce soit.

Gilbert avait l’air épuisé. Feliciano pensait que ce n’était pas le voyage jusqu’en Espagne qui avait creusé de tels cernes. Gilbert s’inquiétait peut-être pour l’avenir de son Empire. Il avait fait une gaffe monumentale avec l’un de ses alliés. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était sa petite personne. Sa nation. Le reste, il s’en fichait forcément. C’était ce que Feliciano avait déduit de ses intentions et de son comportement.

« Voilà, j’ai fini !, déclara Lovino. Maintenant, je me tais… à moins que tu dises une énormité, bâtard aux patates. »

Gilbert se pinça l’arête du nez et commença à parler.

« Tout d’abord, je suis désolé, Feliciano. Je n’aurais jamais dû envisager notre mariage comme politique. Et je suis désolé, Lovino, de t’avoir entraîné aussi là-dedans.

\- Avec idiota, on s’entend bien », sourit Lovino d’un air mystérieux.

Lovino faisait encore croire à Gilbert que le mariage avec Antonio lui allait bien. Peut-être que ça lui allait vraiment bien… En tout cas, Feliciano ne voulait plus du sien. Il n’arrivait pas à imaginer ce que Gilbert pourrait bien inventer pour le ramener près de lui, après une telle trahison sentimentale.

« Il n’empêche que je suis désolé pour vous deux, reprit Gilbert. Je ne vous ai pas considéré comme des nations libres. Je n’ai pas pris en considération vos sentiments. J’avais tout planifié comme un stratège l’aurait fait. Et c’était complètement idiot.

\- Tu te rends compte que c’est extrêmement humiliant pour nous, dit Feliciano avec émotivité. Tu ne m’as pas vu comme un être humain, mais comme une marchandise. Je ne suis pas une nation que l’on peut acheter par un mariage. Et Lovino, non plus.

\- Le fait d’être un Empire m’a monté à la tête. Et j’ai été idiot d’oublier votre statut.

\- Tu m’as séduit. Tu m’as berné. Je t’en veux énormément.

\- J’aurais dû tout te dire, avant que tu le découvres par toi-même.

\- Pour arranger notre mariage après m’avoir mis en cloque !, s’énerva Feliciano. Tu avais prévu que je tomberais enceint rapidement. Et là, tu aurais pu me dire que tu m’avais manipulé. Cette tactique est tout aussi humiliante ! Tu pensais vraiment que je me serais marié avec toi pour notre bébé.

\- Feliciano, je n’ai jamais pensé à ça !, s’horrifia Gilbert. J’avais juste envie de toi ! Et on allait se marier. J’étais vraiment trop impatient.

\- Ma première impression se confirme, déclara Lovino. T’as vraiment rien dans la caboche, bâtard ! »

Feliciano fusilla du regard Gilbert. Il était en colère. Sa fierté de nation était piquée. La tristesse se transformait en ire dévastatrice. Il préparait une guerre contre Gilbert pour gagner sa liberté. De plus, il pourrait élever son enfant loin de ce manipulateur de Gilbert.

« Feliciano, je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire. Je suis amoureux de toi. Et je ferai tout pour te le prouver. Je voulais te parler de mes anciennes intentions et demander à Antonio de ne pas se marier avec Lovino.

\- Antonio s’est marié avec Lovino, lui rappela Feliciano.

\- Je ne l’ai appris que peu de temps auparavant. Roderich filtrait le courrier. Je comprends que tu te méfies de moi. Mais fais attention avec lui aussi. Lovino, je ne savais vraiment pas que tu étais marié avec Antonio. »

Autriche était l’un de leurs alliés dans cette guerre contre la Prusse. Feliciano et Lovino se lancèrent un regard de connivence. Le bâtard autrichien y était pour quelque chose aussi.

« Feliciano, j’espère qu’on pourra se remettre ensemble.

\- Tu rêves, réagit immédiatement Feliciano.

\- Je sais que tu m’as aimé. Je l’ai senti à travers notre lien. Tu devrais savoir que je suis amoureux de toi.

\- Désolé, Gilbert, tu es mon premier amour. Je n’ai donc aucun point de comparaison. »

Pour appuyer les propos de Feliciano, Lovino fit semblant de se frapper avec son poing. Puis, il secoua sa main, en faisant une grimace. Genre, tu l’as dans les dents et ça fait mal. Feliciano sentit qu’il avait atteint un point sensible chez son fiancé qui ne le resterait plus très longtemps.

« Je romps nos fiançailles, continua Feliciano.

\- Je comprends, Feli. Mais, s’il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de me faire pardonner et de te plaire à nouveau.

\- Non.

\- Et pour notre enfant ?

\- On verra plus tard. Je pense qu’on sait dit tout ce qu’on avait à se dire, conclut Feliciano. Je ne veux plus te voir.

\- Je suis encore le boss awesome de l’Empire, lui rappela Gilbert. Et j’aimerais avoir une petite réunion d’urgence avec Antonio, Lovino et toi. Et il faudra faire en sorte que Francis ne nous espionne pas. Il faudra le tenir occupé.

\- Ah ! Maintenant, on nous demande notre avis dans ce grand Empire, se moqua de lui Lovino.

\- J’ai pu voir à quel point Feliciano peut être intelligent et rusé en commerce… Et je ne doute pas que tu as des qualités, Lovino. Je vais avoir besoin de vous trois. »

Feliciano et Lovino hochèrent la tête. Tout ce qu’ils pourraient apprendre de l’Empire était bon à prendre pour lui faire la guerre. Ils quittèrent la pièce précipitamment.

Une fois dans le jardin et loin de Gilbert, Lovino ne put s’empêcher de lui dire.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir lui parler du bébé ?

\- Je n’ai pas envie qu’il s’occupe de notre enfant. Il est totalement irresponsable. Plus tard, il le sait, mieux c'est, répondit Feliciano. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec Antonio ?, demanda Feliciano, profitant du fait qu’ils soient seuls.

\- Quoi ! Mais rien. Qu’est-ce que tu vas t’imaginer ?

\- Lovino. Tu as souvent l’odeur d’Antonio sur toi. »

Lovino eut le visage tout rouge, subitement. Plus d’embarras, que de colère.

« On couche ensemble. Mais on n’est pas lié. Et on ne compte pas se lier, pour le moment. Ne te fais pas de souci. Ça se passe bien.

\- Il t’a obligé ? Avec le mariage ?

\- Pas du tout, Feli, le rassura Lovino. Antonio et moi, on aime bien le sexe. Et l’abstinence, c’est pas fait pour nous…

\- Je ne comprends pas, s’en inquiéta Feliciano.

\- On n’allait pas être infidèles, peu de temps après notre mariage, rougit Lovino. On doit soigner les apparences. Et on a une libido… Et on a tenu qu’une semaine, sans rien faire… Et Antonio me plaît pas mal… En fait, je crois qu’il me plaît tout court… Mais là, n’est pas la question. Tu as assez à faire avec tes problèmes sentimentaux. Je ne veux pas t’encombrer avec les miens. Tout se passe bien, avec Antonio.

\- Ça m’inquiète quand même…

\- Tout se passe bien, avec Antonio, lui répéta Lovino. Bon, je vais trouver cet idiota avant qu’il ne parle du bébé que tu veux élever tout seul à ton ex-fiancé. »

Feliciano se retrouva seul dans le jardin, en peu de temps. Il espérait vraiment que Lovino ne lui mentait pas. Avec ces histoires de mariage arrangé, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi croire. Si Antonio se jouait de son jumeau, il le regretterait. Quant à Gilbert, Feliciano était perdu. Gilbert disait qu’il était amoureux de lui. Et Feliciano y avait cru. Le lien ne mentait pas. Gilbert avait eu des sentiments très forts pour lui. Et c’était toujours le cas. Il sentait toute la détresse de son ancien fiancé. Quelqu’un de manipulateur n’aurait pas autant de remords, Feliciano en était convaincu. Il se passait quelque chose d’ordre sentimental chez Gilbert. Seulement, Feliciano avait peur de se faire avoir à nouveau. Lui refaire confiance serait terriblement difficile. Lui pardonner, encore plus.

Feliciano erra pendant un moment dans le jardin. Ses pensées ne faisaient qu’aller vers Gilbert et ce qu’il avait dit. Et il se maudit de ressentir toujours quelque chose pour Gilbert. Il voulait y croire quelque part. Et de l’autre, il avait peur d’être utilisé à nouveau et trahi.

Feliciano sursauta, quand Francis vint le trouver.

« C’est bientôt l’heure du repas. Je t’ai vu. Et tu n’avais pas l’air bien.

\- Pourquoi as-tu accompagné Gilbert jusqu’ici ? C’est ton ennemi.

\- C’est une nation ennemie. Mais cet homme est mon ami de toujours. Je lui ai fait la leçon pendant tout le voyage jusqu’en Espagne. Il a eu une sacrée pénitence. Crois-moi, je peux être bavard et terriblement culpabilisant. Je n’aime pas qu’on se moque ainsi des sentiments d’un oméga.

\- À cause d’Arthur ?, demanda Feliciano.

\- Arthur a essayé d’arranger notre mariage. Et heureusement, il n’a pas eu lieu. Il m’a fallu quelques siècles pour lui pardonner. Ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai glissé cette remarque à Gilbert. Je te l’ai travaillé pendant tout le voyage. Et ça reste entre nous. Je suis en couple avec Arthur en ce moment. »

Feliciano fut très surpris que Francis lui fasse un tel aveu. Francis avait toujours été un oméga libre, très inaccessible en amour, et fier de l’être. Feliciano n’aurait jamais pensé que Francis aime Arthur. En plus, pourquoi lui dire ?

« Quand je me suis disputé avec Arthur, je n’aurais jamais cru qu’on se mettrait ensemble un jour. Et c’est arrivé ! Feliciano, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que l’avenir te réserve. Je veux juste te donner un conseil avec Gilbert. Il n’y a que toi qui sais si tu peux lui pardonner son erreur. Et tu as forcément besoin de temps. Et ça prendra le temps qu’il faudra… »

Feliciano se mit à pleurer. Francis le prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour le consoler et lui dire encore des mots d’encouragement. Oui. Il avait besoin de temps. Et ces mots lui avaient fait du bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et comme vous l'avez deviné, ce n'est pas la fin. Il manque deux chapitres... Et j'espère que je n'allongerai pas plus.
> 
> J'ai d'autres idées de fanfiction pour ensuite ;).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici la suite ! C'est un chapitre de transition avant la toute fin.
> 
> Et sinon, ça y est ! J'ai fait les démarches administratives pour l'autoédition. Je suis trop contente.
> 
> Et bientôt, je vous donnerai le lien vers les réseaux sociaux (twitter, facebook et instagram). Il y aura mes avancées, mes inspirations du moment, des conseils, les dates de sortie évidemment, mais aussi des exclusivités sur les livres qui vont sortir.
> 
> J'ai hâte de partager tout ça avec vous !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Je vous ai réunis aujourd’hui pour parler d’un sujet important. L’Autriche se rebelle et veut quitter l’Empire.

\- Oh ! C’est pas vrai !, firent en cœur Antonio, Lovino et Feliciano.

\- Il paraît qu’il a des alliés. Et je parie que c’est Hongrie et Roumanie. »

Si, à ce moment-là, il s’était douté qu’il avait les traîtres à son Empire en face de lui, il n’en aurait pas dit autant.

« À nous quatre, on est capable de l’encercler et de le faire revenir à la raison. Donc, on va passer par une phase de négociation pour éviter de faire couler le moins de sang possible. Il a déjà attaqué mon pays. Cependant, on peut arriver à le raisonner en lui rappelant que son pays et ceux de ses alliés sont au centre de l’Empire et qu’on a une force de frappe supérieure à la sienne. Je connais Roderich. Il se dégonfle facilement, dès que ça devient corsé… Ce qui m’étonne, c’est qu’il n’ait pas mieux préparé son coup… »

Il aurait dû écouter son intuition. Roderich ne partait en guerre que s’il était sûr de gagner. Et pour remporter la victoire, ceci impliquait forcément la neutralité ou mieux le soutien d’Antonio. Il avait été un idiot complet.

« J’aimerai qu’on discute des termes des négociations… Je ne veux pas que Roderich s’avance de trop dans mes terres. Et je compte sur vous. »

Antonio fronça immédiatement les sourcils et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi veux-tu négocier la paix immédiatement ? D’habitude, tu es plutôt du genre à te battre, à rétamer tes ennemis et à crier victoire. »

Gilbert aurait dû réfléchir plus longtemps avant de se confier à cette belle brochette de nations en sédition.

« La dernière fois que je suis parti en guerre comme ça, je n’ai pas pris en compte un paramètre très important pour moi.

\- Oh, fit Antonio en se tournant vers Feliciano. Tu penses que votre bébé est menacé par cette guerre ?

\- Le bébé aura forcément un territoire de l’Empire ou près de l’Empire. Une guerre, c’est forcément dangereux pour un bébé nation. Et, la dernière fois, dit Gilbert avec les larmes aux yeux, j’ai perdu un petit frère… Bon… Je l’ai caché… Mais j’ai un autre frère. Il est encore plus jeune. Même s’il a bien grandi depuis son apparition, il est encore fragile. Il est hors de question que je perde encore un être cher dans une guerre. »

Ces bâtards avaient continué la discussion comme si de rien n’était en essayant d’en apprendre le plus possible sur lui, ses faiblesses et ce qu’il pouvait négocier ou non. Leur petit secret ne le resta pas très longtemps, par contre.

Gilbert eut juste besoin de discuter un peu avec Francis.

« Antonio m’a demandé de pouvoir faire passer ses troupes par chez moi, lui révéla Francis sur le ton de la confidence. Et c’était avant votre grande réunion. De plus, il a ramené pas mal de bateaux au port en peu de temps. Je t’avertis. Je reste neutre dans tout ce bordel. »

Ayant le sang chaud, Gilbert eut une dispute mémorable avec Antonio. Énervé au possible, Gilbert sentit qu’il allait se faire déborder par toutes les nations contre lui. Il ne pourrait pas non plus séduire à nouveau Feliciano. Il ne pourrait pas protéger son petit frère Ludwig de tous ces vautours. Il lui fallait des alliés et très vite.

Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas faire changer d’avis Antonio. Lovino essaya de négocier sa reddition. Quant à Feliciano, il ne voulait même pas lui parler.

Le cœur lourd, Gilbert partit de l’Espagne avec l’impression de s’être fait avoir sur toute la ligne. Il devait demander le soutien d’autres nations. Il était hors de question de ne pas se battre contre tous ces traîtres. Gilbert réussit à entraîner principalement avec lui, la Russie et l’Angleterre, à ses côtés. Et il n’avait pas été en position de force dans les négociations.

Pendant tout ce temps, Gilbert envoya des lettres d’amour à Feliciano et des demandes de négociations à ses anciens alliés. Il était tout à fait possible de trouver un compromis et d’assurer l’avenir de l’Empire et surtout celui de son bébé et de son frère. Gilbert savait que les seuls qu’il pouvait raisonner étaient les Italiens. Feliciano ne voulait certainement pas perdre son enfant et Lovino, sa nièce ou son neveu. Antonio et Roderich attendaient qu’il se rende et fasse éclater son Empire en mille morceaux.

Gilbert savait que son Empire était mort. Mais il avait peur qu’on lui prenne plus que l’Empire. Roderich était gourmand et il voudrait certainement une partie de son territoire et prendre la tutelle de son frère, Ludwig. Antonio ne lâcherait rien, tant qu’il n’aurait pas une contrepartie financière conséquente et la promesse de ne plus faire partie de son Empire.

La guerre continuait à faire rage, alors que Gilbert tentait par tous les moyens de négocier un compromis. Les forces étaient équilibrées. Et Gilbert avait bien peur que ça se finisse mal pour son bébé et son frère. De plus, Feliciano ne répondait pas à ses lettres et à toutes les fleurs qu’il lui envoyait. Le terme approchait dangereusement, sans qu’ils se soient réconciliés. Gilbert se sentait mal. Très mal. Il avait tout foiré dans sa vie personnelle. Feliciano, son bébé et son frère. Et il avait peur que sa vie de nation soit menacée. Il protégeait tellement son frère qu’il mettait son propre territoire en danger. Il espérait que ses ennemis ne s’en rendaient pas compte. Quitte à perdre, autant faire en sorte que sa famille survive.


End file.
